Survivor Anime
by deepinspace
Summary: 17 survivors, no rules, no sense, no games, just war... Who will survive? [crossover: W Gundam, Rurouni Kenshin, Flame Of Recca and a certain Pikachu]


Survivor Anime

Hi guys… I wrote this for fun [ I needed to distress to much studying…] so read on at your own risk… =) 

Survivor Anime

No rules. No sense. No games, just war. 17 survivors. Who will make it?

The survivors:

Flame Of Recca: Recca, Yanagi, Mikagami, Fuuko, Domon, Kurei

Rurouni Kenshin: Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko, Aoishi, Shishio

W Gundam: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre

And erm, Pikachu

Before the winner is revealed lets see what happened to our Survivors...

1) Heero shot a wild boar thinking that it wasRelena. The Friends of the Animals complained and Heero was voted off.

**The Friends of the Animals was attack the next day and an eyewitness swore that he saw an UFO but his son said that it was a gundam. Both father and son were checked into the mental hospital. 

2) Trowa decided to tame Pikachu for his new act in the circus but the mouse tried to fry his gundam. Trowa was so pissed that he erm kick that darn mouse back into the pokeball. Millions of kids across the world got really really mad and they had to vote Trowa off to avoid an earthquake.

3) Kurei and Aoishi became good friends as they found out that they had many things in common. Shishio wanted Kurei to light his pipe. As Kurei was meditating with Aoishi, he lit up Shishio instead. So Shishio ran around like the crazed him he was trying to put out the fire, but he ended up burning the whole forest instead and at the same time burnt himself to toast... 

The Save the Rainforest complained and Kurei was voted off. 

**The Save the Rainforest building was burnt to crisp the next day. No evidence could be found to suggest who had done it.

4) Mikagami was the next one out. He was supposed to be the first one out as the fangirls missed him too much, but because they saw that Mikagami was starting to smile more often, thanks to Kenshin, they let him stay a little while longer. But because in his attempt to stop the fire from burning their camp, Mikagami wiped out his Ensui and stopped the fire, because so much water was needed, the camp's water supply was drained and a flood occurred. Mikagami was voted off.

5) Domon and Sano were fighting about who was the stronger one when the flood came. They clung onto a piece of rock each to stay alive but because they wanted to know who the winner was, they both smashed the rocks that they held onto into a million pieces in a second, and impressive record but they were washed away by the flood less than a second after that, an even more impressive record.

6) Yanagi was so upset by the lost of her two friends that she cried non-stop, hence adding to the flood. She was voted off immediately.

7) Recca called out his 8 dragons and threatened to burn everyone cause of what they did to Yanagi.

Duo hair was burnt because one of Recca's dragon though that Duo was a girl and went to close to him. Duo took off in his gundam to the nearest hair dresser and Recca was sent to the hospital because the gundam that crushed him weighed at least 100 times his own weight.

8) Koganei and Yahiko became good friends and decided to vote themselves off so that they go buy a Playstation 2 and more games, cause they had already completed the games that Koganei brought and the Playstation was washed away by the flood.

9) Quatre with his pals voted off decided to built a violin out of burnt and wet sticks. But because the music that the erm violin produced was so horrible, Quatre was voted off.

10) Kagerou got so tired of sitting in the plane that she took a faster way out, she used her madougu to get her there. But then she was erm, lost in the shadows and when she found light, she found herself in the next survivor.

11) Wufei insisted on driving his gundam there but he over shot and drove himself to the next survivor.

Out of 17 survivors, only two made it to the finals, but there can only be one... Who will survive?

11) Kenshin and Fuuko were the final two survivor. But the battousai within Kenshin awakened as he told himself that he mustn't die there cause someone was waiting for him at home... and the battousai managed to knock Fuuko, who made it to the final two because she played nice and provided wind for every one, out without killing her. 

And there you have it! The survivor of Survivor: Anime is non other than.... Kenshin Himura!! =) and he won Gucci's $1 000 000 [so he can get new clothes to wear] and Good Food Restaurant's $1 000 000 [so he can eat better food...=P]

Thanx for reading!!! =) Reviews??? =)

7 May 2001

Raven


End file.
